


Inevitable

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks on the inevitable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Inevitable

By

Denise

 

 

It was inevitable I suppose. Out of all the close calls we’ve had I knew this day would come. I just hadn’t expected it so soon was all.

 

I look at the piles of rocks and rubble in front of me. The gate IS here, had to be here… somewhere. I mean it’s survived being sucked up by a black hole for cryin out loud. Surely it can survive some wimpy meteor strike.

 

Then again, maybe not. I look around. The furrow is at least twenty feet deep. This isn’t the damage of some space rock, it’s the damage done by a freaking boulder. One that had to have practically landed ON the gate.

 

Oh God. Carter, Teal’c and Daniel. I’ll bet they were standing right here. Did they make it? Did they bail out like I told them to or were they here when the sky fell? Please let them be home. I refuse to believe any other scenario.

 

If they were here, hell within a mile of here, when the meteor hit then they’re gone, vaporized to atoms by a millisecond of violent fire.

 

NO. They’re home. They have to be home. I refuse to believe otherwise. I can accept my fate as long as I believe they’re safe and sound and fighting the good fight.

 

I look at the desolation around me. This planet has taken a hell of a beating. But it’s still here. And I’m still here.

 

I get up and brush my pants off. It’s getting dark. I might as well head back to the village and the survivors. That’s where my duty lies now. They’re my new family.

 

George and I had talked about it once. Hell we’ve both given the warning…it’s a part of the SGC welcome to the mountain lecture. We knew one day someone would get lost. Someone would get left behind, marooned like some intergalactic Robinson Caruso. We tell them, the new recruits, that we don’t abandon our own but…it’s not like we can scramble a delta team and send them out in their own starship. If the gate is lost, then they’re lost. It’s as simple as that. And if they’re lost, they’ve just become the first terran colonists. Their mission is to survive. Plain and simple.

 

We always knew it was inevitable, that some of our own would be stranded, lost among the stars.

 

I just never thought it’d be me.

 

~fin~


End file.
